hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Andrew444
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 Welcome Hi, welcome to Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Andrew444 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 06:06, October 7, 2011 Hello Andrew. I see you are here for hypothetical hurricanes. I have been out a while (been in India), and I see you are interested in hurricanes also. I saw you comment on 2017 Atlantic hurricane season, and I see that you really understand about hurricanes. Well, welcome to the wiki. Sincerely, Admin, BlazeFireXXXX Did you see my new season The True 2012 Atlantic hurricane season? If not, can you check it out? :D BlazeFireXXXX I saw it. Andrew444TalkBlog 00:51, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Archive? Wow, this talk page has become extremely long. There's over 100 posts on this page (I'm not kidding)! It also takes me a while to scroll to the bottom of this page. So, would you mind archiving this talk page (like either put the first 100 posts in the first archive, put the first 50 posts in the first archive and the next 50 in a second archive, or separate the archives by years, like put all 2011/2012 posts in the first archive and all the 2013/Jan. 2014 posts in the second archive)? Once you have archived this page, you should also put links to the archives at the top of this talk page for those who want to see your old messages. Thanks in advance :) Steve820 21:56, February 23, 2014 (UTC) I have just done so. AndrewTalk To Me 02:41, February 24, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks Andrew! It's now much faster and easier to load your talk page, now that you archived everything. While I only asked for a few archives to be created, I guess 6 is fine too. Steve820 03:53, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Hi How have you been you haven't been active here for a while? HurricaneTeen6900(talk) 22:37, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: Rename Image I renamed it for you. HurricaneTeen6900(talk) 18:44, April 5, 2014 (UTC) You've been invited to be a full-time judge on Hurricane Idol! Hello Andrew444! You have been invited to be a full time judge for the 2nd season of Hurricane Idol! If you accept this opportunity, please talk to me on my talk page so we can finalize this deal. If you've accepted, please read how the competition works on Hurricane Idol's Main Page to know how the judging process works. You've been chosen because you are very serious and have a lot of knowledge when it comes to tropical cyclones and these factors could make you a very interesting judge! Please consider joining, you'll become even more well known all over the wiki! Steve820 01:46, April 18, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you for accepting this incredible opportunity! Firstly, I'd like you to read how Hurricane Idol works on its main article to get a sense of how it all works. I also need you to place your user name in the judges section since you are now a judge, and then write a little about your experience with hurricanes and creativity! Once you've done that, please tell me! :) Steve820 21:36, April 18, 2014 (UTC) :Hi once again. I'm just reminding you that you forgot to write your background info in the judges section. All the other judges have done it already, and you are the only one who hasn't filled out your background info yet. Also, Auditions are open! Feel free to submit your favorite names! Since you were a judge for the last season (season 1), you'll hopefully know how this all works out. Steve820 17:32, April 20, 2014 (UTC) I Need Advice Hey Andrew, I'm starting to do a prediction season, (with my names list), on 2023. I'm trying to make this season look more realistic. I need advice from you, since you made a very well made season. What did you do for the pre- season and mid- season forecasts? Did you make up the information by yourself or did you find some research on cyclones? I want to try to make a prediction that is near-realistic. If you want you can look at my season and give me input on what you think. Regard, Sutowe12 (talk) 01:43, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Judge Decision time! Hello Andrew, I just wanted to let you know that I officially closed the auditions and that no more names can be submitted. Now, since the auditions are closed, it is now time for a major judge group effort to find the top 25 names. Please visit my Talk Page to find out how to judge these names. Steve820 22:22, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Hurricane Idol Reminder Hi Andrew, this is just a reminder to tell you that you HAVE to visit my Talk Page before 6 p.m. PDT April 30. You have received this reminder because you haven't put your judge input on the "Judges Decision" section of my talk page. PLEASE VISIT THERE! We need to reveal the top 25 names by tomorrow, April 30! Steve820 22:25, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Top 25 names have been announced! Hi Andrew, just wanted to let you know that you didn't fill in your input on the Judges Decisions section on my talk page. Well it's now too late, the Top 25 names have been announced! Visit Hurricane Idol's article to find out which ones made it! I'm sorry that you missed the judge decisions and didn't have time to rate the names, you must have been very busy with schoolwork or something (since according to your , you've only edited on weekends recently). Well don't worry, hopefully you'll be less busy in time for season 3 coming in April/May 2015! :) Steve820 04:13, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy Birthday, Andrew! CycloneRyne94 (talk) 12:54, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, Ryne! AndrewTalk To Me 17:07, May 3, 2014 (UTC) HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY PARTY A very special day! I've got a song, it won't take long I just wanted to say... HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY birthday to you! I feel happy! (pharrell Williams) HAPPY 15th BIRTHDAY ANDY! NOW WE NEED SPONGEBOB COZ THATS WHAT PHARELL DID!! :D “i liek turtlez 14:37, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, Liz! AndrewTalk To Me 22:31, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy 15th birthday, Andrew! :D Wanna eat some cake and ice cream? You could also break open a Piñata filled with candy and other good stuff! ;) Steve820 17:40, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :Will you reply to me? This message is more interesting than the above happy birthday messages, since I actually gave you a few awesome things! I know it's a bit late, but you can reply anytime! :D Steve820 00:06, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :No need to be so bossy! I enjoyed your treats! AndrewTalk To Me 01:26, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Happy Belated Birthday Sorry I was late, but Happy Belated Birthday!! :) HurricaneTeen6900(talk) 01:36, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! AndrewTalk To Me 01:47, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Some more late birthday messages Happy happy bithday, that is kind late. I'm so sorry thst I've missed your birthday. MachoELMO (talk) 09:16, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Top 15 names announced! Hi Andrew, the Top 15 names have been announced! Visit the Hurricane Idol article to find out which ones made it! Due to only 6 names being voted on, a random selection was made to find the other 9 to add up to 15. We need to try avoiding random selections or do as little random selections as possible, so could you please vote for your favorite name! The top 10 will be announced a week from now, on May 14th! Steve820 23:58, May 7, 2014 (UTC) I need your help Can you fix this timeline for me please? HurricaneTeen6900(talk) 21:02, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Once I have time to. AndrewTalk To Me 01:39, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Can you please fix this template so that Subtropical Storm (SS) and Subtropical Depression (SD) shows up in their respective colors instead of showing up in a gray background. Nevermind I fixed it. HurricaneTeen6900(talk) 12:29, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Top 10 names announced! The Top 10 names have been announced! Visit the Hurricane Idol article to find out which ones made it! Since 10 names were voted on, which is perfect, we didn't need to do any random selections! Please visit Hurricane Idol and vote on your favorite name, the top 6 will be announced on May 21st! Steve820 03:55, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Top 6 names announced! The Top 6 names have been announced! Visit the Hurricane Idol article to find out which ones made it! Due to 7 names being voted on, I had to chose the one name that would have to be kicked out along with the ones that weren't voted on. We're also getting close to the finals, but first we need to break the top 6 down to the top 5, top 4, top 3 (semi-finals), top 2 (the finals!), and finally, the moment everyone has been waiting for will occur, the WINNER will be announced! So, vote for your favorite name, the top 5 will be announced in a week from now, on May 28! We're getting closer and closer to announcing the winner! Steve820 00:34, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Top 5 names announced! Hi Andrew, the Top 5 names have been announced! Visit the Hurricane Idol article to find out which ones made it! We're getting closer to the finals, but first we need to break the top 5 down to the top 4, top 3 (semi-finals), top 2 (finals!), and finally, the moment everyone has been waiting for will occur, the WINNER will be announced! So, vote for your favorite name, the top 4 will be announced in a week from now, on June 4! We're getting closer and closer to announcing the winner! Steve820 23:29, May 28, 2014 (UTC) AMS Can you make the Azure Meteorogical Survey? Awesomely awesome since Awesome A.D. 16:28, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Steven told me he wasn't good at it and asked me to ask you to make it. Awesomely awesome since Awesome A.D. 19:19, June 1, 2014 (UTC)